Extremely linear switched capacitor circuits have many applications in data convertors and signal processing. For example discrete time analog to digital convertors used in producing compact discs and digital audiotapes require switched capacitor circuits which are extremely linear. These switched capacitor circuits generally include operational amplifiers, MOSFET switches and integrated capacitors.
There has been a lot of effort toward linearizing these circuit elements and most of the first and second order effects on linearity are well understood. For example operational amplifiers are known in the art which have gains in excess of one million, and integrated capacitors approach linearity to one part per million. As a result the primary remaining cause of nonlinear circuit performance of switched capacitors circuits is the MOSFET switches and their nonlinear charge injection.